fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Olira Wyl
Personality fierce, honest, noble, funny, strong minded, smart Purpose to help her brother rule wyl successfully Talents sword fighting, horse riding, leadership Likes combat, her brother rydan, dorne, horse riding Dislikes snakes, oathbreakers, backstabbers, her brother kevan Fears fear of losing loved ones, fear of defeat, Weaknesses family, her perfection HISTORY & Story Olira Wyl was born to Mykal Wyl in the castle of wyl. Her mother was unknown and olira never got a chance to meet her. Olira had 2 brothers. An older brother called rydan wyl and a younger brother called Kevan wyl. Olira loved her brother rydan very much. They would always work together and they both loved the art of combat. Olira and Kevan were not fond of each other. Olira hated Kevan as he would never be home and would always be travelling around dorne. The only time Kevan would return home is if his father requested him to return. Oliras father was her closest companion, he would teach olira in the arts of combat, leadership and strategic war. Olira loved her father dearly. As she would become stronger and stronger she would even face her father and would eventually beat him in melee. Olira had made goals and dreamt of being the best warrior dorne had ever seen. She wanted to fight in armies and win battles when they came. Olira always used to read books about the Targaryen conquest. She was inspired by the great warrior visenya Targaryen. She wished to show that women are as good as men. When olira grew to the age of 17 she and her brother made travel to Sunspear. The travel went south when the two were attacked by bandits. The bandits attacked the guards and slaughtered them like animals. One charged for olira and olira drew her sword. But before she could fully draw it the bandit knocked into her forcing Olira off her mount and down a steep hill As she stumbled her arm cracked and her leg bent. As she hit the floor she was knocked unconscious where She suffered a broken arm and leg which made it so she couldn't move. Her brother rydan beat the bandits but couldn't locate his sister. He rushed home to get guards and his father to help locate his sister. When they came back they found olira and took her back home for her to heal. Olira eventually healed from her injuries and thanked her beloved father and brother for saving her life. At the age of 19 oliras father competed in a melee tournament. He suffered a severe injury which eventually that day he died. Olira was distraught and depressed over the situation. When her mind was cleared she made travel to Yronwood to start introducing herself and making allies for her house. Her brother rydan gained lordship of wyl and her other brother Kevan decided instead of travelling around dorne he instead travel around Westeros. Where he would explore the different regions from the reach to the north and from the westerlands to the crownlands. Category:RP Characters